Dodatek:Solucja do Black 2 i White 2/Sekcja 3
Miasto Virbank Miasto Virbank jest przemysłowym miastem portowym, często zakrytym przez chmury i smog. To wielopoziomowe miasto używa mostów i schodów, by umożliwić mieszkańcom poruszanie się, a także posiada wartościowe przedmioty, które się skrywają w tych korytarzach. Po przybyciu do miasta dostaniemy cynk od Matki poprzez Xtransceiver. Proponuje ci odwiedzenie Kompleksu Virbank nocą, by zobaczyć niezły widok. Kiedy już dotrzesz do Centrum Pokémonów, zobaczysz tutejszą Liderkę Sali, Roxie, kłócącą się ze swoim ojcem. Tata Roxie zazwyczaj zapewnia transport morski Virbank-Castelia swoim statkiem zadokowanym na przystani, ale zdecydował stać się aktorem w Studiu PokéGwiazdy. To jest jedyny transport do Castelii, a Roxie mówi mu, że jego egoizm będzie trzymać ludzi od miejsc, do których zechcą się udać. Ojciec nie słucha jej i idzie w kierunku studia, a zaś Roxie wraca do Sali, zirytowana. Kompleks Virbank Kompleks Virbank jest strefą przemysłową z wielkim dźwigiem i wieloma zbiornikami. Podniesione chodniki zapewniają robotnikom uniknięcie spotkania z wysoką trawą poniżej. Zbiorniki i wieże w nocy się pięknie oświetlane. Jeśli złapiesz tutaj , jego metalowe ciało ochroni go przed zatruciem podczas walki z Liderką Sali. |} W trawie we zewnętrznej części kompleksu leży , a Osiłek znajdujący się przy ścianie koło schodów raz na dzień zaoferuje ci wymianę twojego a na a. Idź dalej ścieżką, a znajdziesz . Jak będziesz już wewnątrz samego kompleksu, mężczyzna koło drzewa zapyta cię o przysługę. Chce sprawdzić jak trzej nowi Robotnicy sobie radzą, więc to oznacza trzy walki z nimi wszystkimi. Idź ścieżką na południe i do schodów po lewej. Po wejściu na górę idź chodnikiem na południowy wschód, by znaleźć Robotnika Isaaca oraz leżącego blisko niego TM46 (Złodziejaszek). Zawróć, skieruj się do schodów i idź na północ, gdzie znajdziesz Robotnika Mitchella. Następnie udaj się na zachód, zeskocz z północno-zachodniego chodnika, żeby spotkać Pracownika Nathana. Po pokonaniu tej trójki pogadaj z ich szefem, by otrzymać w dowód wdzięczności TM94 (Łupacz Kamieni). W kompleksie jest też Naukowiec mówiący do siebie, blisko wieży na północny wschód. Porozmawiaj z nim, a on ucieknie w kierunku komina na południowy zachód. Zagadaj do niego, a wtedy znów ucieknie, tym razem do małego tarasu na południu. Porozmawiaj z nim, a on da ci Eter. Sala Virbank Wnętrze Sali Virbank wyglądem przypomina klub rockowy. Roxie i jej kapela specjalizują się w Trujących Pokémonach, więc upewnij się, że masz ze sobą ! Ataki typu Psychicznego i Ziemnego są najbardziej użyteczne, ale Ogniste i Latające ruchy są również efektywne przeciwko i . Kapeli jednak gra tak głośno, że Roxie nie słyszy że wyzywasz ją na pojedynek, więc musisz najpierw pokonać Nicky i Billy Jo, by zatrzymać muzykę. Roxie posiada umiejętność , który zatruje twojego podopiecznego, jeśli użyje fizycznego ataku. Użyj i to szybko, ponieważ atak daje poważne kłopoty przeciwnikowi, a szczególnie zatrutemu przeciwnikowi! |} |} Po pokonaniu jej, Roxie daje ci na dowód twojej wygranej Odznakę Toksyn, a dzięki temu Pokémony do poziomu 30 będą ci posłuszne. Po za Odznaką, daje ci też TM09 (Jadoszok), którego siła ataku jest podwajana, kiedy przeciwnik jest otruty. Schodząc ze sceny, jeden z widzów, który jest w rzeczywistości zwiadowcą ze Studia PokéGwiazdy, podejdzie do ciebie i proponuje ci kręcenie własnego filmu. Roxie słyszy naszą rozmowę i idzie znaleźć swojego tatę. Studio PokéGwiazdy Studio PokéGwiazdy to miejsce, gdzie ty i twoje Pokémony możecie stać się gwiazdami filmu! Filmy są produkowane w wysoce zaawansowanym studiu po lewej, a Teatr po prawiej może pokazywać maks. osiem filmów na raz. Plaza zawiera wiele unikatowych przedmiotów, jak na przykład mini model Królewskiej Unovy oraz model Strzelistego Mostu w skali od 1 do 144. Jest tu nawet Arlekin, który sprzedaje portrety sławnych gwiazd. Po wejściu do studia spotykamy zwiadowcę, który przedstawi nam szefa studio o imieniu Stu Deeoh. Potem daje ci szybką wycieczkę po placówce filmowej. Tata Roxie jest wewnątrz teatru, w którym właśnie ma się zacząć jego pierwszy film. Zwiadowca zapyta cię, czy chciałbyś zobaczyć film w celu zrozumienia mechanizmów kręcenia. Jednakże, film okazuje się niezbyt idealny, a publika jest zdezorientowana i rozczarowana. Tata Roxie z rozczarowaniem wraca do swojej stałej pracy jako kapitan transportu między miastami. Tymczasem nasz zwiadowca zaprosi cię do studia, gdzie twoim współaktorem będzie sławny aktor oraz były Lider Sali Icirrus, Brycen. Rób tak, jak jest opisane we scenariuszu, a może ci się uda odblokować nowe. Czas na Film Jeśli chcesz zagrać w filmie, porozmawiaj ze asystentem dyrektora w głównym holu studia, a potem możesz wybrać scenariusz. Twoim współaktorem jest zazwyczaj wypożyczony Pokémon, ale po osiągnięciu szczęśliwego zakończenia możesz do roli wykorzystać swojego własnego Pokémona. Żeby utworzyć idealny film, trzeba podążać wedle scenariusza. Słowa, a także ataki Pokémonów są głównym czynnikiem, który decyduje o fabule filmu. Ukończone filmy są od razy przekazywane do Teatru, a tam można tylko usiąść i rozkoszować się zrobionym filmem. Po pierwszym obejrzeniu filmy, możesz zatrzymać go na później przyciskiem B. Zwracaj szczególną uwagę na recenzje, które możesz znaleźć na monitorze Teatru; w miarę, jak twoje filmy będą osiągać sukces, twoja Ranga Gwiazdy będzie się podnosić i zyskasz więcej fanów, którzy mogą nawet dać ci przedmioty. Im większa Ranga, tym lepsze przedmioty. Każdy z twoich Pokémonów również ma własną Rangę Gwiazdy. Jeśli ich Ranga również pójdzie w górę, tak samo będzie z dochodami Box Office do tego filmu. Pokémon-Gwiazda będzie mieć własne efekty specjalne w walce. Jeśli zrobisz wszystkie 40 filmów ze szczęśliwymi zakończeniami, zyskasz na plaza brązową statuę oraz dostęp do Pokoju dla VIP-ów Studia, ale to nie jest łatwe. Osiągnięcie dobrego zakończenia wymaga odpowiednich zdań, ale czasami niektóre, jakie możesz uważać za słuszne, mogą okazać się błędne, więc trzeba być skupionym. Każdy z pięciu reżyserów (Sergeo, Takashi, John, Sydney, i David) ma swoje wymagania, więc staraj się jak najlepiej, by spełnić ich wymagania. Tutaj można zdobyć ładne dwa tuziny Medalis, więc czasem można zaryzykować. Miasto Virbank Wejście Zespołu Plazma Teraz, kiedy Sala Virbank jest za nami, następnym przystankiem jest Miasto Castelia. Skieruj się na południowy wschód na molo, by zauważyć Roxie i Hugha spierających się z kilkoma żołnierzami Zespołu Plazma. Twoi przyjaciele zajmą się innymi Żołdakami, więc tobie został ten między dwoma innymi żołnierzami. Po bolesnej porażce, trójka Żołdaków Plazmy daje nogi za pas. Przed pościgiem za nimi, Roxie daje ci HM01 (Cięcie) jako podziękowanie za twoją pomoc. Zapyta cię o przeszukanie , więc Hugh od razu rusza za Plazmowcami. Okazuje się, że jeden ze Żołdaków Zespołu Plazma znajduje się na Trasie 20. Trasa 20 Idź schodami w górę, a potem skręć w lewo na południe. Członkini Zespołu Plazma ukrywa się na małej polance koło głównej ścieżki. Przed ucieczką pyta się głośno, dlaczego uciekła w głąb lądu, skoro ma biec na brzeg. Wówczas pojawi się Hugh z wieściami, że Zespół Plazma uciekł łodzią nieznanego rodzaju. Pora wrócić do Miasta Virbank na molo. Miasto Virbank Tata Roxie wrócił do doków po swoim nieudanym występie w filmie. Czuje się zniechęcony, ale Roxie pociesza go na tyle, by mógł wrócić do roboty kapitana. Wejdź do budynku, gdzie Hugh już stoi przed biurkiem kapitana. Zapyta cię, czy również ruszasz do Castelii. Po daniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi ty i rywal ładujecie się na statek, gotowi do wypłynięcia. *